Hey, I am Mario!
Hey, I am Mario! is the actual first level of Brutal Mario and the first level of the Grasslands. It was added in the 1-1 Demo as the only level. Level Overview The stage begins with Mario standing in some sort of a cliff formation. In the platform above him, a Beach Koopa will kick a Mushroom, giving him a chance to power up. Hop on the Red Paratroopa standing in front of you, dodge the Piranha Plant and hop on the ? blocks to get to the upper platform. Move onward, dodging the Banzai Bills and the Mega Moles, hop on the Note Blocks until you come across the second message box. One of the ? blocks near it contains a red P-Switch, activate it to make the red coins pop up. Collect them all for 1UPs. You'll soon come to a pipe, with your path seemingly blocked off. Get in the pipe to be blasted through the ceiling. Getting in one of these pipes shoots you out like a cannon, breaking any wall in your path. Use the larger one in the next screen to break through the hill in the way. Move onwards through more note blocks, then keep heading right. You should soon come to a horizontal pipe standing next to a pit. Get in the pipe and use it to make it through to the other side, where the goal stands. The DK Coin First of all, after you get through the yellow note blocks, make sure to go in the first pipe you see, so that you break through the ceiling above it. Else, you'll need to re-enter the stage. Above the pipe cannon right next to the goal, you'll find a block. Within this block is a Starman. This will turn the outline blocks and coins into actual blocks and coins. Follow the path left. As you broke through the ceiling beforehand, you can get to the other side of the large outline block stack with the two Triangle Blocks. Follow the path and use the red springboard to get in the pipe. In the cave, take the lower path with the no Yoshi sign. You will find yourself next to the DK Coin. However, it's blocked off by One-Way Flippers. Hop down the pit to the left and you'll come across a red baby Yoshi. These baby Yoshies are unique. The red one for instance, allows you to get 1UPs whenever it eats an enemy. Follow the path to reach a blue baby Yoshi. This one allows you to double jump. Use the double jump to get through the One-Way Flippers and reach a yellow baby Yoshi. This one allows you to Ground Pound by pressing down in mid-air while holding it. Use the ground pound to take down the Venus Firetrap. Toss the yellow Yoshi upwards and use the blue Yoshi to double jump to the above platform. Use the yellow Yoshi's ground pound again to take down another Venus Firetrap. Use the blue Yoshi's double jump to make it to the higher platform, use it once more, and claim the DK Coin for yourself. Use the return pipe next to the fourth Dragon Coin to go back to the first cave area. Now, take the upper path instead of the lower path. You'll find a tall pipe cannon and a short pipe cannon. If you don't want all Dragon Coins, use the tall cannon to skip it. Else, use the short one to reach it. You'll come to a Baseball Guy and a pipe on a winged platform. Use the Baseball Guy to swing you to the pipe with his bat to return to the main level. Dragon Coins # Above the Beach Koopa at the beginning of the level. # Above the first message box. # In the cache of coins found near the pipe cannons. # DK Coin area, near the return pipe. # Underground area, between two ropes, use the lower pipe cannon to reach it. Level Overview (demo) ﻿This level is fairly easy. Just keep moving ahead until you reach the Goal. After the Midway Point there will be a pipe with some Prize Boxes inside that feature some coins and a P-Switch. Other than that, there are no other rooms in the level. There is a tall Warp Pipe with a Triangle block next to it. To scale the pipe, simply run into the triangle block. The original version of this level was one of the few levels that had no custom sprites or blocks whatsoever. Demo version Enemies *﻿Rex *Koopa Troopa *Jumping Piranha Plant *Koopa Paratroopa *Beach Koopa *Goomba *Splitin' Chuck *Banzai Bill *Paragoomba Dragon Coins # To get it, jump off the first ledge, following the coins. # Break the turn blocks above the Warp Pipe you find and enter it. A nearby angled pipe will shoot you out and into the second coin and through the Midway Point. # It's on the top of the pipe with the P-Switch in it. Take the P-Switch out of the pipe and use it to turn the coins next to the pipe into Used Blocks. Scale the used blocks, and get the Dragon Coin. # It's along your path, guarded by a Splitin' Chuck and a Banzai Bill. # It's by the final pipe. Asset sources Graphics The main level's graphics (aboveground and underground) in this stage are all from Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island. The earlier demos also had the Ice background from Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest and Crystal Snail's foreground from Mega Man X2 in the underground bonus room. Music This stage uses the Main Theme of Legend of Valkyrie in the above ground area, while the underground area uses Horrible Shadow from Romancing SaGa. Level Names Category:Grassland Category:Levels